Incredibly Specific Game Sonic
9Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies '''from '''9-B to 8-C '''to 7-C to 7-A to Low 6-B, likely 6-A to High 6-A to 5-B to 5-A | '''Varies from 5-B '''to 5-A to at least High 5-A to 4-A to 2-C to 2-B | '''at least 4-A '''to at least 2-B | 'at least 5-B '| 'Low 2-C ' '''Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Mid-Late Teens-Twenties Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Hedgehog '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Supernatural Speed, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Agility, Acrobatics, Body Control, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Attack Potency: Wall level (can burrow through walls) Building level (Defeated the Death Egg Robot) Town level '''(Defeated Fire Breath who set a part of Angel Island on fire) '''Mountain level (Caused the mountain holding Little Planet to explode) Small Country level, likely 6-A '(Destroys the chain link holding Little Planet with this much force) to '''Multi-Continent level '(Defeated the Eggrobo which was powered by the Planet's energy; Defeated Ifrit & Iblis who have laid waste to the surface) '''Planet level (Defeated Master Core ABIS ; Defeated the Nega Wisp Armor which was powered by one of these ; Fought and defeated Chaos, Silver Sonic and Emerl who were all powered by the Emeralds which only one emerald could do this; Defeated the Egg Dragoon which was created from a portion of Dark Gaia's energy) to Large Planet level '''(Absorbed a large dose of Dark Gaia energy) | '''Varies from Planet level (Eggman uses 1 Emerald to split the planet apart with Chaos Control and Super Sonic has all 7, so he should be able to do the same. Superior to Chaos 6 & The Eclipse Cannon with 6 emeralds) to Large Planet level '''(Defeated Dark Gaia despite being weakened. Defeated Final Hazard who was going to destroy the Planet on impact. Defeated Perfect Chaos who was powered by the negative energy of all 7 Emeralds) to '''at least Dwarf Star level (Scales to the Eclipse Cannon which was stated to be capable of piercing stars with all 7 Emeralds) to Multi-Solar System level '''(The Chaos Emeralds are consistently referred to and proven to be the most powerful weapons in the universe and therefore, should be superior to the Final Egg Blaster which destroyed a cluster of stars in one burst) to '''Low Multiverse level (Defeated the Egg Salamander. Defeated the Time Eater who has affected both the Classic & Modern worlds which are stated be separate.) to Multiverse level '(Defeated Solaris who was erasing all existing timelines which would have erased Maginaryworld, a world in which the dreams of beings across multiple dimensions coalesce together becoming reality, turning into entire worlds and universes of their own. Maginaryworld also contains a realm known as the 4th Dimension, where all the innumerable dreamworlds are stored (Thanks Maverick), because Solaris erasing all existing past, present and future variations of reality would have erased the first person to ever dream and everyone before they could dream, thus, Maginaryworld itself would've been erased. Defeated Egg Wizard which was powered by the "Power of the Stars", a weapon that makes the existence of Parallel Universes possible) | '''at least Multi-Solar System level '''to '''Multiverse level '(Superior to his Super form) | '''at least Planet level (Stronger than his Base Form) | Universal+ '''(Defeated Erazor Djinn who destroyed the Arabian Nights' reality upon becoming Alf Layla Wa Layla) '''Speed: at least Supersonic '(Is referred many times as a "supersonic" hedgehog) '''Supersonic+ '(Can cause sonic booms with boost) 'Hypersonic '(Is referred to as a "hypersonic hedgehog" in Adventure's manual) '''High Hypersonic (Dodges meteors) Massively Hypersonic+ '(Dodges electricity & lightning ) '''Sub-Relativistic '(Dodges lasers and dodges from multiple directions ) '''Speed of Light (With lightspeed dash and lightspeed attack ) FTL '''(Stated to be so on numerous occasions; his top SPD in unleashed is 3519 SPD while his light speed dash is 390 SPD, i.e 9x faster than light; claims light speed is small time for him then later proves it by outrunning the void wisp which is stated to have the same properties of a black hole) '''Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Classic, Adventure/Modern & Werehog | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic | Excalibur | Darkspine Note: Self-explanatory Explanations (Optional) Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Multiverse Destroyers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Planet busters Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Self Users Category:Supersonic Users Category:Hypersonic Characters Category:Subhuman Category:Faster Than Light